The present invention relates to a new and distinct Buxus plant, commercially produced as an ornamental shrub, botanically known as Buxus microphylla var. koreana and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bulthouse’.
The new Buxus plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Buxus microphylla var. koreana ‘Winter Gem’, not patented. The new Buxus plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant of ‘Winter Gem’ in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Norton Shores, Mich. in July, 2005.
Asexual reproduction of the new Buxus plant by hardwood cuttings in a controlled nursery environment in Norton Shores, Mich. since November, 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Buxus plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.